


Hungry

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

I'm hungry  
But the tasty treat I'm craving, I've never tasted before  
But I "know" what it would taste like  
A little salty, yet very sweet  
Better than candy, ice cream, or cake  
I "know" how it would feel on my tongue  
Juicy, yet slightly thick as it flows down my throat

I'm thirsty  
I want to drink my craving down  
To lick all the drops, not letting a single one slide by  
I know that with my preferred drink  
The more I have, the more I will want  
But this craving, this flavor that I can almost taste in my mouth  
I can only think about, dream about, and fantasize about, for it is many miles away

So I close my eyes and drift away  
To a place where you and I are in the same room  
I smile and move to touch my craving  
To caress your face, your arms, your body  
I kiss your eyes, your nose, your cheeks, and mouth  
I am hungry and I need to taste more, you understand  
You know what I crave and offer all your divine tastes to me

I loved the appetizer but I'm ready for the main course  
I lick down your neck, kissing over to your shoulder  
Down your chest to your delicious breast  
Savoring the flavor of your delicious breast  
Savoring the flavor of your nipple and areola  
Licking the underside of your breast growing hungrier the more I eat  
I move to your other breast  
Enjoying my feast of nipple, areola and flesh

I can smell a fresh flavor, the best part of the meal ... dessert  
I move down your stomach, taking small nips and bites as I go  
Taking a deep breath I inhale your delicious smell  
You taste salty yet sweet  
Better than candy, ice cream, or cake  
On my tongue are your juices,  
Flowing down my throat

You are the craving I hunger for  
The drink I thirst for  
All the thoughts in my head  
The dreams as I sleep  
The fantasies I lay awake to  
Yet you are there  
And I am here

September 19, 2003 DarXe


End file.
